


Cellulite isn't bad

by PantyBandit



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Established Relationship, Feelings, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit
Summary: Marshall hates his body, but Kelly talks to him about it.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft stuff

Marshall frowned at his reflection. 

He stood getting dressed in the wall mirror in his bathroom. 

His sweats seem to be getting tighter every day. 

He runs a hand over his stomach, he's muscular but still chubby. 

"Fuck..." 

He cut back on the alcohol and even cleaned up his diet a bit more, but no matter how hard he tried he still has this stubborn gut. Hours spent in the gym everyday, working out and running till exhausted, felt futile. 

How many months does he need to go to sleep with all these cravings to get back into shape and get cut abs. 

Cellulite just keeps filling up his form, to his face, stomach, sides, and thighs. 

He feels so gross, ashamed even. 

He doesn't feel sexy anymore, but isnt that what getting older does to you? Everything slows down, especially your metabolism. 

He steps on the scale next to him, and takes a deep breath. He wanted to cry, he gained even more weight. He wanted to crawl into a ball and hide.

"Shit..."

It's all a part of getting old and you have to deal with it. 

But is he enough for his boyfriend? 

Kelly is much younger than him, so tall and still a fresh face. Tall, skinny, and toned, everything Marshall felt he wasn't. 

Mabey the more layers Marshall wears, he could cover up more of his body, so Kelly wouldn't see his flaws, the red stretch marks that littered his body, a map of his shame.

But he can't hide his insecurities forever, they will eventually surface, whether or not Marshall wants it to.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kelly pinned Marshall to the wall with his body, kissing up his neck, grinding their crotches against one and other. 

Marshall moaned hesitantly, pushing, on the others shoulders away from him, looking down with a worrisome expression. 

"H-hey.... I dont really feel...." 

He met Kelly's confused eyes. 

"In the mood.." 

Kelly steadily lets his go, but still retained a questioning look. 

"Okay, um Marsh, we need to talk." 

Marshall's stomach dropped, the impending reality of the desperately needed conversation happening. Kelly pulled him to sit on the bed. 

"Alright, is there.... something wrong? Like this is the sixth time this past one or two months you weren't up to it, I don't want to sound sex hungry, but I a bit worried about you." 

Marshall coughed uncomfortably. 

"W-what?" 

"Dude don't play dumb, I know somethings up." 

Marshall flares up, getting off the bed. 

"Nothings wrong!" 

Kelly catches his wrist, keeping his face straight. 

"Marshall." 

"Fuck! I said nothing's wrong!" 

Kelly towered over him, backing him into a wall. 

Marshall squirms for a way out, clearly distraught. 

Kelly softly grabbed Marshall's chin, holding him to where he has to look at him. 

Marshall was pissed, face red, and deep scowl etched on his features. 

"N-nothing's wrong..." 

His voice cracked, his eyes starting to water, lips quivering.  
"Marshall, please I want to know whats wrong, I cant help you if you dont let me." 

Kelly said concerned. 

"It's..... I-it's...." 

He played with his fingers below his waist 

"....nevermind its nothing...." 

Marshall looked away defeated. 

"It's not nothing! Please.... Baby... Please." 

"Im ugly!" 

Marshall blurted in a teary rage. 

Kelly knit his brows, perplexed.  
"Im getting fatter by the day, I look fucking disgusting!" 

Marshall claws at his head, unwanted tears falling, huffing irritated. 

"What?..." 

Kelly absolutely shocked, jerks him into a hug, holding his head into the crook of his neck, kissing his forehead. 

"Marshall why would you think that?"

Marshall shoves him off. 

"Im not enough for you, Im too ugly for yo-!" 

Kelly yankes his hoodie toward himself, and kisses his hard and pushes him onto the wall. 

"You! What? That's bull shit! You're hot as hell, what are you even thinking about this? Your perfect the way you are!" 

Marshall wipes his face on his sleeve, grimacing at the floor. 

"Y-your just saying that..." 

"Honey...." 

Kelly guided Marshall with his hand to the bed. Pulling him to sit in his lap. He kisses Marshall on the cheek, wraping his long arms around his waist. 

"I'd love you in any shape or form, I personally love your soft look!" 

He slides his hands down his slightly curved sides.  
"I think its cute, your cute." 

Marshall stays silent in his arms. 

"You really think a little bit of fat's gonna make me not be attracted to you? Id never." 

Marshall rested his head on his shoulder his breathing slowed. Kelly smiled. 

"You dont need to say anything..." 

He stroked his shaven hair. 

"Just know I love you regardless." 

Marshall carfully gave his a kiss on the jaw, giving a small smile. 

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation...

Marshall had the cam on his phone directed at the mirror. He was on his knees in the bathroom, wearing a sheer black panty hose, a pleated red skirt and a basically see though long sleave button up, half way buttoned showing of the pretty black bra underneath. He felt really shy, exposing so much skin, he could see some of his stomach rounding out his shirt. He wasn't wearing any underwear in the tights, shifting around because it was kinda cold. 

He was so indecisive on what pose he should take a pic of to send to Kelly. He kept deleting all the takes he did, he didnt like how his jaw looked chunky in one, and in others his stomach was too noticeable. 

He felt more positive about his body because of Kelly earlier in the week, but he just feels awkward in the fit. 

He likes the clothes but he feels it really didn't suit him, he has too much weight. 

Being confident in your body is so dificult. 

He settles on a squat position, the phone covering his face, and one hand lifting the middle of the skirt to show off that he's nude. He takes the pic, some how satisfied and was just about to send it when he hears the main door to the bedroom swing open, Kelly barges into there, not too far away from the bathroom. 

"Hey Marsh were are you? Im home early!" 

Marshall freaks out.

"Uh gimme a sec!" 

He quickly scrambled up, fixing the skirt, and trying to rebutton the shirt to look neater but how noticeable the bra under it was making him anxious. 

Kelly knocked on the door. 

"Hey what are you doing?" 

He starts to open the door.

"Wait! Don't open the door!" 

Marshall shot to the opening door. 

Making the some buttons around the middle of his stomach pop off and come undone. Marshall dropped his phone on the floor, eyes wide in shock. 

Kelly came through the door, fully pushing it open. 

"Marshall?" 

He was met with, Marshall hunched over the sink, full-blown sobbing, both hands over his eyes. 

Kelly ran over to him, almost tripping over his feet. 

"Oh fuck what happened?!" 

He said frantically. 

Marshall gestured down at his shirt, a part in the middle open, buttons missing. He pinched his nose bridge while trying to speak through the sniffles and crying. 

"Just-FUCK!"

Marshall dropped to the floor, weakly rubbing at the salty streams. 

"I-i (-hic-) tried t-to put s-something nice on f- (-hic-) for once a-and.... and" 

Kelly crouches down to pets his head to comfort him, cupping the back of the neck.  
Listening intently. 

Marshall, face red, pulls at the accidental opening of the shirt, huffing and frowning deeply. 

"I fucking ruined it! I-i cant even look good anymore! 

Marshall cries, frustruated. 

Kelly sitting down, tugs him to lean into his chest, Marshall's arms loosly hugging his waist. Kelly rubs his back as he continues to cry. 

"You didn't ruin anything, you always look great, I love what your wearing too. I ... I just don't know why you hate your body so muc-" 

"I'm fucking fat..." 

Marshall cut him off, his tears wetting Kelly's shirt. Kelly felt his heart ache. 

"Your not fat-" 

"Yes I-i am, stop sugar-coating it!" 

He burried his face into Kelly's chest, breathing heavy and uneven. Kelly sighed. 

Why can't you see what I see? 

You really are perfect the way you are. 

Kelly put his hands on Marshall's waist, lifting him up into his arms, supporting his weight. 

Marshall's hands and legs quickly wrap around him for support. 

"W-what are you doing!" 

Kelly was silent as he walked out of the door to the bed, he put him on the bed. 

"Kelly, what are you doing?" 

Kelly clutches his shirt from the back, pulling it off over his head, starting to strip in front of Marshall. 

"If you can't see what I love waking up to every morning, what I love to fuck-" 

He tugged off his pants, pushing his weight down on a confused Marshall, his form shadowing over the older male's.  
Kelly's blue eyes peering into Marshall's. 

"I'll make you see what I see-" 

Before Marshall could even speak, Kelly was quick to shush him with his lips. Kissing hard and desperate. 

Kelly breaks off in an exhale, his eyes begging at Marshall. 

"Please, it hurts to hear you talk about yourself like this when I literally love you, will you let me?" 

Kelly locked his fingers with one of Marshall's hands. 

Marshall swallows the lump in his throat, his eyes averting Kelly's fixated gaze. 

Marshall rose his head to kiss him back, a bit embarrased. 

Kelly smiled in the kiss, biting on Marshall's lower lip, who shyly let him in. 

They make out wet and messy, Marshall hesitant to moan, Kelly starts to kiss down his jaw and neck. 

Marshall gasps as Kelly rips off the rest of the shirt, hands gently knead his breasts, which were encased in black lace. 

Marshall shuddered under the sheer intensity of Kelly's wild look. 

"You don't know how bad I wanna fuck you right now.." 

He rumbled lowly. 

Marshall was beat red, biting his lip nervously. 

Kelly pulled down the straps of the bra, kissing him on the nipples, pulling out some sharp moans. 

"Your sound so pretty..."

Whispering as he sucked on the pink buds, lapping with the flat of his tongue.  
Marshall cursed between soft moans, his fingers tighten their grip in Kelly's. Eyes closed and brows twitching. 

When Kelly started to kiss down his rounded tummy, his fingers flexed anxiously. 

Kelly massaged the sides of his stomach, smiling at Marshall. 

"You're so soft and squishy...so cute" 

Marshall's dick was getting harder by the second, Kelly's touches leaving his skin burning. 

Kelly uses his mouth to unzip the skirt, maintaining eye contact with him. 

He throws the artical of clothing somewhere, and strokes marshall through the black tights. 

"Hnng~" 

Kelly goes back up to Kiss him while he jerks him off. 

"Were you going to send me pics? Hmm?" 

Marshall whines through the kiss, nodding meekly. 

Jerking him quicker and in seconds made him cum with a squeal. 

Kelly sucks on his dick though the fabric, licking up the white. 

He flips over Marshall to his stomach, roughly squeezing his ass, giving it a sharp slap, making him yelp. 

"So fucking hot..." 

He tore open the tights, making a hole in the back. 

"Kells!" 

He spread apart his ass, giving him a few licks on the hole. 

"F-fuck anhh~" 

He sucks on the entrance while introducing a finger, now thrusting up two more into him. 

"Ooh~ " 

Marshall, dick weeping pre, his thighs tingling, pleasure pressuring up in his gut. 

He whines when Kelly discontinues the touching. 

Kelly takes off his boxers, lines up his dick, then bends forward and pecks him on the lips. 

"Your body is so, so fucking sexy, and I'm gonna fuck you untill you understand that." 

Marshall screamed when he thrusted in, catching a brutal pace. His thighs trembling against Kelly's stiff ones. Kelly angles Marshall's hips upwards, making him arch deeply, letting Kelly fuck on his sensitive spots. 

"Oooh!~ fuckfuckfuck!" 

Marshall feels sparks light up in his groin, edging him closer to another orgasm. 

Kelly burries his head into the crook of Marshall's neck, as he fastens his arms around his waist, fucking fast, chasing his high.  
Marshall's moans and yells choppy with the thrusts. 

"I love you~" 

Kelly groans as he snapped his hips flush to Marshall's, kissing his neck as he erupts in him, making Marshall cum hard.

"ahhng!~" 

He cried, drooling from his orgasm. 

Kelly turned Marshall's head up, to kiss. 

Sucking and licking at his puffy lips, biting his tongue to draw out and swallow up his pretty moans. 

Marshall felt relived that Kelly really did like his body, mabey having a slightly fuller form isn't as bad as he thought it was. 

Kelly pulled out, turning Marshall back over so that they can cuddle up close. 

He kissed his tear stained cheek. 

"I really wish you could see what I see when I look at you-" 

Marshall's heart throbed, he's so sweet. 

"Thank you-" 

He leaned in for another kiss, feeling as if he could make out forever. 

Kelly made him feel attractive. 

Wanted. 

And though he sometimes forgets it, he is very much loved by the young blonde.


End file.
